


仿生人領袖的聖誕禮物諮詢服務

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 馬庫斯在聖誕節時為他的同胞解答疑問。
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Hank Anderson/Connor, Leo Manfred & Markus, Markus & Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 10





	仿生人領袖的聖誕禮物諮詢服務

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪《2020歐美圈聖誕新年交換糧食活動》贈糧

聖誕節，就傳統意義上來說，是耶穌的誕生之日。但其實目前學術界對耶穌這個人的生平所知甚少，而聖經做為少數的史料又極其地不可靠，甚至連耶穌傳教的許多事蹟都在各本福音書之間有出入，根本罔論他的生日。更別說，12月25日這個日期本身根本也從未在聖經當中被提及。如果要細細考究，它甚至還可以被相當肯定地說是從別的神話裡借來的。也因為如此，才有了「節日快樂」(Happy Holiday)這一政治正確的說法。

「這些都不是重點，康納，」在遠端通訊網路的另一頭，已受人類歷史及文化薰陶許久的仿生人首領耐心地為初入人類世界的前仿生人獵手解釋著，「這個節日的意義在於團聚。和家人朋友聚在一起，互贈禮物，表達你們對彼此的愛和關懷。」

「我已經注意到禮物這方面特別常被強調，」康納說，「但這難道不是一種商業上的促銷行為嗎？」

「呃。商業上的促銷行為…當然，是聖誕節的一部分。事實上，商業上的促銷行為出現在人類文化的方方面面。但，」馬庫斯及時又穩住了自己的論調，不被更新型、但顯然過度務實的同型同胞牽著鼻子走，「這不妨礙它更重要的那些意義：愛，還有表達愛。禮物只是表達你希望對方快樂。」

「好的，」康納用平靜的語調說；馬庫斯擦了一擦額頭上仿生人本不該會有的冷汗，「但──那為什麼不直接說呢？與其花費金錢與時間購買禮物還讓與自己無關的商人賺錢，直接說『我愛你，我希望你快樂』不是更有效率嗎？」

「呃。呃呃呃──但人類不會那麼做，康納。出於他們的自尊與害羞。這有時沒什麼道理。但也是他們美妙的地方。」馬庫斯溫柔地說，「呃。你理解嗎？」他有些擔心地問。

但康納的反應出乎馬庫斯的意料，「我理解。我最近也發覺，漢克的某些不穩定之處常常讓我…」他停頓了一下，「…覺得溫暖。」他輕輕地說。

「那就對了，」馬庫斯鬆了一口氣，「你還有任何問題嗎？」

「有的。根據我查到的資料，人們會在聖誕夜及聖誕節舉辦家庭派對，但仿生人沒有血親意義上的家人。我想要一份你家的聖誕派對的與會人員名單做為參考，如果有的話。」

「當然。我們家會有我、卡爾、李奧、諾斯、賽門和喬許。」

「名單當中只有兩位和你有相同姓氏…」  
「賽門他們也是我的家人。你可以定義自己的家人，康納。」  
「了解。但…他們也都認同你是他們的家人嗎？其實我不確定…」康納說，語氣裡出現了一絲他少有的動搖，「我不確定漢克是怎麼想我的。」

「那也沒關係。其實，我也不確定李奧是怎麼想我的──我甚至不知道他怎麼會願意出席我舉辦的派對。但無論如何，這都是個好開始。你也該跟漢克有個好的開始。聖誕節就很適合。」馬庫斯熱心地建議，「卡爾說，『在聖誕節這樣的日子，什麼事都有可能發生』。」他引述了他的生命導師(現在則是他的父親)的話。

「…好，」康納的聲音變得有些柔軟；馬庫斯注意到，每當他提到那位漢克安德森先生，他就會有這種語調，「但我還想談談關於禮物的部分。」

「請說。」

「我該怎麼贈送人類禮物？什麼樣的東西適合？我已經查到日常生活必需品並不受到歡迎，甚至會被認為失禮，但我也查到人類經常抱怨在聖誕節收到無用的垃圾。這造成我在分析禮物時會出現自相矛盾的數據。這很令我擔心，我不希望漢克勉強收下他不喜歡或用不到的物品。」康納說，聲音聽上去憂心忡忡，「我能問你打算送兩位曼費德先生什麼禮物嗎？」

「我要送卡爾我自己寫的一齣音樂劇的樂譜和劇本，然後送李奧一個我設計和縫製的皮革長夾。」  
「聽起來你認為人類會偏好手工物品。」康納敏銳地說。  
「──或任何看起來會真的花費到你的時間和心力的物品。」馬庫斯補充。  
「但手工──我懷疑仿生人的手工能不能算是──」  
「只要看起來是就行了。」馬庫斯安撫地說。

康納沉默了一下，然後才回答，「好的。那我想我應該沒有問題了。只是仍需要時間考慮。」

「你能做到的，康納，」馬庫斯鼓勵地說，「祝你好運。」

* * *

  
馬庫斯認為舉辦在拉法葉大道8941號的聖誕派對進行得十分順利：每個人看起來都很喜歡馬庫斯給他們的禮物。卡爾送給每個人一整套專屬的顏料和畫具組合。諾斯送給他超大包客製化的、圖案酷炫的刺青貼紙，讓他接下來的一整年都能像卡爾一樣擁有花花綠綠的雙臂。賽門送給了他一件很酷的長版大衣。喬許依照每個人的個性送了一盆多肉植物(馬庫斯收到石蓮花；諾斯得到一株仙人掌)。就連李奧都送了他一副墨鏡。

當天稍晚的時候他想到康納，忍不住地開始有些擔心。他趁著所有人都還在忙(卡爾在和喬許下棋；賽門正在試卡爾送的畫具；諾斯和李奧偶然發現原來他們支持同一支網球隊，於是滔滔不絕地論起球經)，躲到樓上打了一通電話給康納。

「嗨，康納，」他快速地說，「只是想確定你那邊一切都還順利？」

「很好，」康納的聲音聽上去很愉快，「漢克說他很喜歡我送他的禮物。」  
「喔？你送他什麼？」馬庫斯好奇地問。  
「那是一個秘密，」康納難得神秘兮兮地說，「如果有什麼結果出來了我再跟你報告。」

「結果。嗯，」馬庫斯皺了一下眉頭；聖誕禮物能有什麼結果？「事情很順利就好，我原本還有點擔…」他的話還沒說完，但發現系統跳出插播通知。未知號瑪。也許是哪個回家度假的政府部門人員臨時有事找他，「抱歉，康納，我好像有個工作上的插播。」

「那我先離線了。請不要工作太久，這個節日傳統上必須休息。」康納禮貌而貼心地說。  
「好的。」馬庫斯掛斷了電話，然後接起那通未知號碼的插播。

「哈囉？」電話那一頭是個語氣有些慌亂的中年男子，「呃，抱歉。請問是馬庫斯曼費德嗎？」  
「是，」馬庫斯回答，同時與處理器中的資料庫進行聲紋比對，「安德森先生？」  
「對。對、是我，」漢克說；馬庫斯聽見他在電話那頭的聲音細小而慌張，「抱歉。我得快速地問你一個問題──康納有在幾天前打電話給你，是嗎？他是不是問了你一些關於聖誕節或是聖誕禮物的事？」

噢，rA9啊，馬庫斯心想，「是的。」他有些惶恐地說。

「好。你給了他什麼建議？」  
「呃。我告訴他人類會喜歡日常生活中實用、而且會花費對方的時間跟心思的物品。」馬庫斯謹慎地說。  
「噢。噢，該死。老天啊。」漢克在電話的另一頭哀嘆著。  
「我非常抱歉…」馬庫斯立即代替他的同胞道歉；他在工作上經常這麼做。

「噢不不不。不是你的問題，是康納他…天啊。我給你看看他送了我什麼。等我一下。」

馬庫斯的系統收到一封來自相同號碼的郵件。裡面是一張照片。照片裡是一本看起來像支票簿的東西──但顯然不是支票簿。上面是用鋼筆整整齊齊地寫著的模控生命字體。

「勞務兌換券」。馬庫斯讀進了這幾個字，停頓了一下，感覺到自己的脈搏調整器有了幾下不正常的收縮，然後才繼續膽顫心驚地往下讀。「憑此券一張可兌換仿生人康納2小時之勞務。勞務內容包括但不限於：家務打理、閒聊談心、公務處理、其他客製服務(包括性服務)」。

手工製作、會花費到時間心力、日常生活可用。馬庫斯花了幾秒鐘才發現自己的嘴巴一直張著沒闔上。他不禁佩服起安德森先生；不愧當了多年的刑警，面對這種禮物，竟然還能用連談判專家也分辨不出的表情面不改色地收下。

「我到底…我是說，康納是怎麼想的？」漢克問了一個馬庫斯同時間也在思考的問題，「他到底期待我怎麼使用這個？我以為你們對被人類使喚這件事很反感了！」

「請冷靜一下，安德森先生。也許你可以考慮個幾天再開始使用…」  
「我倒是想！但康納…噢，見鬼了，你真該看看他的眼睛。像是他媽的水晶做的…我現在躲在廁所裡。」漢克用急促的語氣說。

「好、好，」馬庫斯明白了事態的緊急性，「是這樣的，我注意到…呃，『性服務』這個字周圍使用了爆炸框…」  
「我、我知道。」漢克的語氣似乎變得有些緊張，「你認為…我是說，你們那一類…是怎麼看待這種事的？這、這對你們來說只是勞動的一種？」

馬庫斯思考了一下他與康納前幾天的對話內容，「我能先問個問題嗎？安德森先生？」

  
「是？」  
「你跟康納現在是什麼關係？」馬庫斯問，「康納是個談判專家，我不認為他會在沒有任何…先置條件的情況下提供…這類服務。我是說，他對於人類行為並不是沒有任何常識的。」

電話那頭小小地沉默了一下。

「──我承認，我們的關係有點…曖昧。」漢克有些含糊地說。

「像是…？」馬庫斯引導性地問。

「──像是，我們有過一些…一般的家人不會有的肢體接觸，」漢克終於坦承，「我、我當時沒想到那些會發生。我完全沒有準備好。我們沒有說清楚任何事──或者應該說，我沒有跟他說清楚任何事，考慮到我才是那個比較年長、應該多負點責任的那一方。」他說。

馬庫斯忍不住地略略感到惱怒，但他聽得出對方語氣裡的愧疚。「那我想，安德森先生，」他輕輕地說，「你的問題應該不是該怎麼使用這些票券。」

電話那頭又沉默了一下。「呃，是啊。是啊，我想是的。該死。噢，該死。」漢克低沉地說，「但他如果…他為什麼什麼也不說？」

馬庫斯想了一下，「我只能猜測，安德森先生。但即使是在我們之中，康納也是特別的一位。我們其餘的人被製造的時候，都被設計成除了要服務人類，還要和他們建立關係，但康納不是。他只被製造來處理和洞察別人之間的關係。我猜當他『置身』在一段關係裡時，並不懂要怎麼做出主動。」

「洞察別人之間的關係，」漢克複述了一遍，「所以那就是為什麼他一下子就知道我是怎麼想柯爾的事情的…」他沈吟了一下，「所以…你會建議我該怎麼做？」

「一段關係裡面沒有人肯先踏出第一步的話，情況只會變糟。不論是愛情或是親情。相信我，我看過那可以變得多糟。至於該怎麼做，」馬庫斯溫柔地說，「我想既然康納不知道該怎麼主動，那麼安德森先生，就如同你剛才說的，你應該和他把話說清楚。也許──我是說，也許──在康納的心裡，其實對於想要你怎麼使用那些票券已經有定見了。」他語帶笑意地說。

「噢。呃呃呃。好吧。」漢克回覆；馬庫斯可以從那幾聲含糊的話音裡聽到一些害羞與口不應心。

「那麼先這樣吧。祝你有個美好的假期，安德森先生。晚安。」馬庫斯笑著說，然後掛上了電話。

* * *

  
新的一年到來了。聖誕假期結束之後，馬庫斯就一直忙著處理來自全美各地的仿生人和人類對一月上路的所有新制的過度反應，還有隨之而來的各種其實雞毛蒜皮卻不知怎麼地還是搞得雞飛狗跳、人仰馬翻的鳥事。

那就是為什麼當他接到那一封派對請帖的時候一時之間還沒能反應過來。

「你們要訂婚了？」馬庫斯在電話裡對著康納喊；他還以為他們是朋友呢。他不是說有「結果」的時候會報告的嗎？

「是的，」康納的聲音聽起來十分愉快，「我很高興我跟漢克能有這樣的進展。鑒於這樣的結果，我想我必須為了你在聖誕節時給我的建議道謝。抱歉我沒能早點跟你說，你看起來很忙，而這一切又進展得──十分迅速。」他說；又是那種在提到漢克時才有的溫軟語氣。

「呃。沒關係。不客氣。」馬庫斯說。這是他僅剩能吐出來的三句話了。

他想到卡爾跟他說過的話：在聖誕節這樣的日子，什麼事都有可能發生。

  
卡爾說得對，馬庫斯想。


End file.
